


For The Greater Good

by mysticbelieverX94



Series: VidCon Tragedy [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Brutal Murder, Gen, Missing Persons, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticbelieverX94/pseuds/mysticbelieverX94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was VidCon 2015 and Hank and John Green were excited to hang out with a bunch of their YouTube friends and their fans but things got way too scary when groups of people turned up dead and left beside one body was a note with the words "These people were killed for the greater good." Who was responsible for these violent murders and what was this "greater good?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the killer's intentions are discovered and he goes through his first six victims.

It was that wonderful time of the Internet year again. It was time for VidCon 2015. Ever since its conception by John and Hank Green in 2010, it had been the most looked forward to event of the summer. And this year's was supposed to be the best ever: with more YouTubers scheduled to attend, more events scheduled to be held and more after-parties to be had, this VidCon was expected to exceed expectations and then some. And it exceeded expectations alright, but unfortunately, for all the wrong reasons. There was a serial killer out on the loose. You see, this serial killer had it out with YouTube ever since he had been permanently banned from the site due to frequent claims of harassment and bullying against him. So, this guy decided that if he couldn't be on YouTube and become a star, then _nobody_ else should have the right to. So since then, he devised a plan to get rid of all the top YouTube stars and even a few of their fans as well. He was going to claim that he was doing it for the "greater good" of the community, but in reality, he was just doing it out of resentment. So the day of VidCon arrived and the serial killer put his plan into motion. He goes to a room where YouTubers Connor Franta, Caspar Lee, Jenna Marbles, Anthony Padilla from Smosh, Bethany Mota and Mamrie Hart were staying. The power unexpectedly goes out and he makes his move. Mamrie screams and everyone else panics. Connor's throat is slashed, Mamrie is strangled to death and Beth and Anthony are stabbed to death.  Jen and Caspar almost escape but are stopped by a large, ghost-like figure and asphyxiates them. Twelve minutes later,  the lights return and Caspar, Jen, Beth, Anthony and Connor are all dead.  Satisfied, the killer leaves a note by Caspar saying the following: _"These people were killed for the greater good."_ A maid walks in and sees the bodies. Frantic, she attempts to call 911 but the serial killer returns and puts a knife to her throat, whispering "If you tell _anyone_ about this, I WILL kill you." The maid put the phone down and agreed not to tell anyone. Satisfied, the killer walked away. But this was only the beginning of his dastardly deeds. He had a bunch more YouTubers to go through and only three days to get to everyone he wanted to get to.


	2. From Bad To Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, someone learns about the killer and proceeds to warn the Greens. Meanwhile, the killer gets his hands on four more victims and plans his final, most massive, murder for VidCon's closing day.

It was Day 2 of VidCon and the murders of Jenna Marbles, Connor Franta, Bethany Mota, Caspar Lee, Anthony Padilla and Mamrie Hart still hadn't been reported. Everything had been going the killer's way. The conference was running as normal, with all the YouTubers still interacted with their fans as per usual and no one suspected a thing. Later that day, a curious fan named Desiree Alvarez decided to go to the room that the murders took place. She went to the room and was surprised that the door was open. Afraid she may have been interrupting a "personal moment", she started to reach for the doorknob when she noticed blood on it. Curious, she opened the door and noticed six bodies lying on the floor, motionless. "N... no." Desi stuttered. "How did this happen?" Then, she noticed out her peripherals a piece of paper. She picked it up and it read  _"These people were killed for the greater good."_  

"For the greater good? What does that even mean?" Desi asked herself. Something wasn't right and she was determined to find out what.

_Meanwhile..._

Ian Hecox, Michelle Phan and Troye Sivan had just left the conference room and were now hanging out on the beach. This was one of the many benefits of living in Los Angeles, you were always within walking distance of a beach. But little did they know that the killer had followed them and was planning on making them his next victims. A chill filled the air and a dark shadow clouded the area where Chelle, Troye and Ian were sitting. The killer raised his knife and stabbed Troye and Ian multiple times while his accomplice slashed Michelle's wrists and suffocated her with a plastic bag until she died. The accomplice grabbed a piece of paper with a pre written message on it, dropped it off next to Ian's body and the duo walked away. 

Desi walked towards the Green's room. She hesitated to tell them what she had learned but knew that it was the right thing to do. Desi knocked on the door and opened it.  "John? Hank? Are you in here?" she called out.  "Hey Desiree. What's the problem? You look troubled. " John said. "Well, I don't know how to say this but I think that there's a killer among us." Desi sighed. John looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" he asked.  "I went to Jenna's room and saw her, Connor, Bethany, Mamrie, Caspar and Anthony dead and i also found this message." she said as she handed John the note. He unfolded the note and saw the message "These people were killed for the greater good." " When were they killed?" John asked.  "I'm assuming yesterday. " Desi said. After a few minutes of silence, John and Desi walked outside only to find David Camarena bleeding profusely on the floor. "That's Meghan's brother!" Desi shrieked.  "There's a note." John said as he picked it up and began to read it.  "This person was killed for the greater good. " it read. 


	3. BloodThirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the killer goes through two more victims and the final events get under way.

Later that day, Jack Douglass and Grace Helbig were sitting in the hallway. VidCon was coming to a close and the weekend had been very eventful for the two vloggers. The killer sees them together and smirks. _My next victims._ The lights begin to flicker and two tall men stood behind Grace and Jack. Realizing that someone was behind them, Grace and Jack turned around and saw two masked men. They screamed and attempted to run but the two masked men grabbed them and tossed them to the floor. "You two are mine." a voice said. The killer walked towards them and took out his trusty butcher's knife. Jack pushed past the masked men, grabbed Grace's hand and ran off. "Get them." the killer told the men.

Desiree, John and Hank went to Jenna's room and saw the gruesome scene, along with the note with the words _"These people were killed for the greater good."_ 'What the hell is this "greater good" that this guy keeps speaking of?" Hank asked.  "I have no idea but we need to stop this guy before something terrible happens." Desi responded. "Should we-" John started before being cut off by screaming. Everyone turned around and saw Jack Douglass and Grace Helbig running from a group of men. "Who are those guys?" asked Hank. "Rowdy fanboys perhaps?" John replied. "I don't think they're fans or otherwise, why would Grace and Jack be screaming and running for their lives?" Desi retorted.  One of the men grabbed Grace, slashed her throat, and threw her on the ground. The other man shoved Jack to the floor, grabbed a baseball bat and beat him repeatedly with it. Both YouTubers were killed in five minutes.

"Holy crap!" Desi screamed. "At least now we know who is to blame for these murders." Hank said. A maid ran to the scene. "Um, that wasn't the first time those men have done something like that. Earlier today, Michelle Phan, Troye Sivan and Ian Hecox were all killed on the beach by the same people." she said. "And no one told us this because WHY?" John exclaimed. "Because if they did, I would kill them." the killer said, walking towards them. "Why are you doing this?" Desi asked. _  
_

"For the greater good of the YouTube community. The site would be so much better without these assholes clogging it up with their meaningless bullshit." said the killer. "Well, I hate to break it to you sir but what classifies as "meaningless bullshit" to you may be entertaining for someone else. In fact, some of those YouTubers that you've killed were many people's idols and have actually contributed to saving plenty of lives," Desi said. The killer just rolled his eyes. "Please. All they've done is poison what was once a very enjoyable site with their drama, accusations and when someone finally decides to do something about it, they're accused of "not getting it." he started.

"Well, you know what? That's bullshit and I'm going to resurrect this site and bring it back to its glory days by removing the poison. It's all being done for the greater good of the site." he scoffed. "Wait. If you've been wanting to get your hands on all the top Tubers for so damn long, why didn't you do it earlier?" Hank asked, confused. "Well, I had no time to go all over Los Angeles and kill everyone that I wanted to so I decided to wait until they were all in one location so I could get them all at once." the killer said. "And this is nothing compared to what I have planned for tonight's finale. Let's just say there will be blood and LOTS of it." he said with a laugh. "VidCon 2015 is going to go out with a massive BANG!"


	4. BANG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, VidCon comes to a bloody, heart-pounding conclusion.

Later that night, there was going to be a massive party in the main hall to celelbrate the end of VidCon. Desi tried to enjoy herself but after seeing Grace and Jack murdered in cold blood, right in front of her, that was damn near impossible. Hank and John had employed extra security to make sure when the killer struck, they would be well prepared for it. _Treasure_ by Bruno Mars began to play when the power went out. Murmurs of "What's happening?" spread through the room. _Is this... NO!_ Desi pushed her way to through the crowd and almost made it to the main stage when a gunshot went off. "Bloody hell! What's happening?" cried Joe Sugg. "Don't worry everyone. This is all being done for the greater good." the killer started. _Those damn words again!_ "I do not intend to harm, in fact quite the opposite. What will happen today will benefit the YouTube community in a huge way." said a voice. "Associates! Show them what I mean." Four masked men walked onto the stage with rifles in their hands. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to send VidCon 2015 out with a BANG!" And with that, gunshots flew all over the place. Screams echoed through the room. Desi ran towards the nearest closet and closed the door behind her. People were frantically running for the nearest exit. Blood was splattered over tableclothes, walls and even the floor. Bodies were dropping like flies and panic was evident as the killer and his accomplices walked through the frantic crowd, reciting "This is being done for the greater good" over and over again. One of the masked men walked around and saw Joey Graceffa and Tyler Oakley hiding behind a locker. He pointed his rifle towards them and threatened to shoot before the killer showed up and stopped him. "Don't kill them." he said. "I have other plans for these two." The whole scenario lasted for almost twenty-five minutes until police finally arrived. The number of casualities hadn't been reported yet but one thing was for sure: VidCon 2015 was definitely one VidCon that no one would ever forget.


End file.
